E depois das Flores
by Lady Luna Riddle
Summary: Yuuki havia crescido, estava cursando sua faculdade e trabalhando, imensamente feliz. Mas acontecimentos inesperados e dolorosos, acabam tomando conta de sua vida de forma inesperada. E ela vê-se obrigada a sair do Japão. Dez anos depois, ela retorna. Seria ela a mesma pessoa? Como seria a sua volta ao Japão?
1. Chapter 1

**Nome** : E depois das Flores

 **Fanfic por** : Lady Luna Riddle

 **Sinopse** : Yuuki havia crescido, estava cursando sua faculdade e trabalhando, imensamente feliz de como a vida lhe corria, ela era persistente, alegre e imensamente contente com a vida que levava, sempre vendo Nishikado fugir dela, mas ela não se importava realmente, ela acreditava que um dia iria ser feliz com ele.

Mas acontecimentos inesperados e dolorosos, acabam tomando conta de sua vida de forma inesperada. E ela vê-se obrigada a sair do Japão.

Seria ela a mesma pessoa? Como seria a sua volta ao Japão?

 **Disclaime** r: Não me pertence o mangá, anime ou dorama de Hana Yori Dango, postando por diversão e sem fins lucrativos!

 **Prólogo**

A água percorria todo o corpo esbelto e feminino de Yuuki que estava dentro de uma longa banheira com detalhes dourados e brancos, era uma rica peça do enorme banheiro de luxo, num hotel de cinco estrelas em São Francisco, nos E.U.A ,seus pensamentos estavam voando longe conforme a água ia esfriando e o seu vinho aquecendo sob a mesa elegantemente posta do seu lado.

Dez longos anos haviam passado desde que ela havia saído do Japão, muito havia mudado em sua vida, não só seu aspecto físico que era mais curvilíneo e delineado, arrancando suspiros de seus colegas de trabalho, mas de muitos outros, a inocente e sonhadora Yuuki que sonhava com um conto de fadas e uma vida perfeita, havia ficado em terras nipónicas.

Esse era um facto irremediável e que lhe pesava no coração.

Olhara para o lado, vendo o longo espelho que adornava aquele banheiro e vira sua expressão mais madura, mais dura, seus olhos mais pesados e sem o brilho de outrora, sua boca numa linha mais reta ajudava a formar aquela expressão séria e que lhe assentava agora.

Com um quê de amargo na boca, ela pegara em seu vinho e bebera um longo gole, ao que fechara a cara ao notar que estava quente, pousara o copo, levantando-se da banheira, enrolara seu corpo numa toalha, secando-se e enrolando-se num robe que estava no quarto, secara seus longos e encaracolados cabelos sem pressa.

Um toque na porta, acabara com seu ritual de paz e silêncio que ela estava apreciando, além da auto- reflexão, voltara-se á porta e pronunciara num toque baixo e polido.

_Entre…

E abrindo a porta, vinha a sua secretária com um olhar super tímido, mas afável , com seus olhos azulinos e cabelos loiros médios, ela era imensamente bela e elegante no seu fato executivo preto, o básico que todo o Mundo no meio que se moviam usavam, de seu nome, Christina Black, dera-lhe um leve sorriso, gostava verdadeiramente dela, era incrivelmente leal e uma grande amiga, que lhe ajudara imenso com a falta que Tsukushi lhe havia feito.

_Desculpa interromper-te, Yuuki…mas era só para confirmar…

_Confirmar?

_O seu voo para Tokyo será as oito e meia da manhã, temos que ir para o aeroporto, as seis e meia…

_Obrigada, Christina…mas vá aproveitar São Francisco, afinal irá conhecer terras novas amanhã e iremos demorar um pouco até voltar…

Christina dera-lhe um longo sorriso, aproximando-se dela, pegara no seu celular pessoal, ao que a japonesa ficara olhando para ela, arquejando a sobrancelha.

_Podem subir… com o meu pedido…

Yuuki olhara sua amiga, ainda confusa e demostrara em seu rosto, ao que Christina só limitara-se a sorrir ainda mais, poucos minutos depois, vinha todo um serviço de quarto, que incluía champanhe, pizza e um bolo de chocolate com muitos morangos, um dos seus preferidos, olhara para Christina, negando com sua cabeça.

_Você não existe…

_Que graça teria aproveitar meu ultimo dia na minha cidade, sem você, como sei que não vai…eu trago o melhor da cidade para este quarto, ora esta…

Yuuki alarga mais seu sorriso, num esforço em reconhecer que ela realmente esforçava-se para que ela saísse do marasmo que sua vida andava.

_Não precisava Christina…

_Oras, precisava sim…- E pegando um pequeno dicionário que tinha no seu bolso do blazer, arrancara um leve riso de Yuuki.- Yuuki-chan…

E num ato mais espontâneo, abraçara-a ao que esta retribuirá.

_Espero que goste do Japão, Chris-chan…

Esta assentira e puxara-a para a elegante e luxuosa sala que tinha um enorme LCD no centro, em que ambas dedicaram-se a ver Netflix e muitas temporadas de série norte-americanas que gostavam de ver e dedicaram-se a comer e beber, o que distraira imenso Yuuki, mas uma chamada internacional em seu celular, chamara-lhe a atenção e deixando Chris reclamando com o fato de " Porque Elijah sempre sofre ? Porque a Hayley terminou com ele? Será que o final feliz dele tinha mesmo que ser aquele ? " , sorrira e atendera sem olhar quem era no visor.

_Mochi, mochi…- Velhos hábitos, que não conseguira em anos apagar, mas para sua surpresa, uma entusiástica voz respondera do outro lado.

_Yuuki-chan…

_Tsukushi-chan…como vai?

_Bem, muito bem…soube que você vai voltar…sério?

_Sim, mamãe contou para você foi?

_Sim, contou para a minha, que quando veio ver Kenshin…- Yuuki ouvia o relato feliz de Makino que lhe alegrava imenso o coração, ao menos ela tivera uma vida feliz e continuava tendo, isso lhe rejubilava o coração. Kenshin Doumyouji era o filho de Tsukushi com Tsukasa e era a madrinha mais babada desse Mundo. Mas a voz de sua melhor amiga voltara-a ao normal.- Porque não nos contou?

_Era para ser surpresa…

_Desde que saiu do Japão, sem dizer nada a ninguém Yuuki-chan, que aprendi a não gostar muito de surpresas…- O tom dela era meio magoado e triste, o que fizera Yuuki engolir em seco e não dizer nada. Ela tivera seus motivos, um dia lhe contaria mas ainda não era a hora! - Mas estou morrendo de saudades e Kenshin quer imenso te ver também…

_Sim, Konbawa Tsukushi –chan e um enorme beijo e abraço no Kenshin, mande lembranças ao Doumyouji-san…

_Sim, serão entregues, Konbawa Yuuki-chan…

E desligando o celular, o olhar de Yuuki recaira sob o celular e seu pensamento estava agitado e tenso, ela iria voltar ao Japão e tudo iria se ajeitar de uma vez por todas, mas ela não sabia se conseguiria encarar aquelas terras que lhe viram crescer,sendo a mulher que era hoje em dia.

Com um longo suspiro, bebera o resto de seu champanhe e voltara a olhar a série sem muito interesse, sem notar o olhar triste e resignado de Chris que lhe olhava do canto do olho, sabendo exactamente o que ela sentia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do Capítulo:** Novo Capítulo, pessoinhas! 3

Dicionário Japa-Portu EoE:

-Oto-san- Pai

-Oka-san- Mãe

-Oji-san- Avô

-Oba-san- Avó

-Musoko-filho

-Aishteru, musume- Amo-te, filha

-Aisheterumo- Tambem te amo.

-Tadaima, Nihon- Estou de volta, Japão

-Okairi- Seja bem vinda de volta

Vão precisar destas traduções, caso não saibam que significa as palavras.

Digam que estão achando, amo sempre saber ;)

Espero que gostem!

 **A Volta ao Japão**

Um longo suspiro pesado e cheio, fora as boas vindas às terras que lhe viram nascer, Yuuki não sabia bem o sentimento ao pisar os pés no aeroporto de Narita em Tokyo, simplesmente não sabia que pensar, tanto lhe deixava nervosa e o pior eram as memórias dolorosas e ruins que lhe assaltavam sobre a última vez que ali estivera.

" _ _Yuuki…- Aquela voz anciã e triste, estava apagada e tão triste, perto de seus pais que olhavam tristes e resignados ao ver a sua única filha ir embora.- Não…_

 __É necessário, oba-sama… preciso…fazer algo…- Seu olhar dirigira-se atrás para seu pai que tinha os olhos mais tristes ali, Yuuki aproximara-se de seu pai que não conseguia olhar a filha directamente.- Oto-san…- Apertara-lhe as mãos, ao que seu pai marejara os olhos, abraçando-a fortemente, num ato que não era natural dele tão abertamente._

 __Aishteru, musume*…volte logo…_

 __Aishterumo, Oto-san*…_

 _E com um aceno rápido, correra para o terminal deixando que as suas lágrimas voassem livremente, ignorando o forte grito ao longe._

 __Yuuki-chan…- Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, era Tsukushi-chan, mas ela não olhara para trás, não poderia, não conseguiria."_

_Tadaima…Nihon*…- Sussurrara baixinho, distraída e em volta, ela via o tumulto de pessoas em volta, correndo imenso para chegar nos lugares ou no check-in, seu desânimo era bem visível por mais que seu rosto estivesse sério.

_Okairi…Yuuki*…- Yuuki sentira-se paralisar, mas lentamente voltara-se para quem havia falado, sentindo seus olhos marejar, vira Christina chegar do seu lado e sorrir para a pessoa que havia falado, ao que ela virara-se.

De fato executivo de uma cor preta, com longos cabelos amarrados num elegante coque, com uma pequena criança do seu lado, com não mais de dez anos, tinha cabelos encaracolados e um sorriso grande ao vê-la, ao seu lado estava um homem de expressão séria, cabelos encaracolados, bem elegante e bem vestido.

_Tsukushi-chan…Doumyouji-san e Kenshin…

_Yuuki…- Tsukushi tinha os olhos marejados e já caiam lagrimas, ao que ela desconfiava que dos seus, também caia, ao que o ato seguido fora um enorme abraço que fora tão apertado e tão forte que esta pensava que era louca de ter estado tanto tempo fora, dez anos fora esse o tempo e no abraço de sua melhor amiga, praticamente irmã do coração, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado.- Fez boa viagem?

_Sim, eu e Christina…já se conhecem, não é ? Via Skype…

Tsukushi absorvia as informações, olhando Yuuki detalhadamente, esta notara o exame que sua melhor amiga fazia a ela, vendo as subtis diferenças, Yuuki tinha ainda longo cabelo solto e muito liso, lábios vermelhos e com calça vincada preta e sua blusa rosa mui clara de seda, sapatos de salto de quinze centímetros, tudo nela era elegante e caro, seus olhos encontraram novamente com os Yuuki e fora ai que ela vira a diferença maior em Yuuki, seus olhos tinham uma falta de brilho e uma frieza que antigamente não possuía. E sem precisar falar, ambas sabiam que iriam ter uma longa conversa sobre que havia acontecido á dez anos atrás.

Dera um sorriso mais calmo, olhando para Christina.

_Sem dúvidas…Black-san…- Cumprimentara esta formalmente, ao que Christina sorria largamente, aproximando-se, abraçara Tsukushi que ficara meio surpreendida, ao que Yuuki de forma labial e sem som, dissera que era costume americano mesmo, ela era assim, ao que Tsukushi –chan agradara-se da americana e ao seu lado, Tsukasa nem estranhava, já havia vivido em Nova York sabia como era os americanos.

_Por favor, chame-me Christina… …

_Nesse caso, Tsukushi por favor, Christina-san…

Christina assentira, olhando para o lado e vendo o pequeno Kenshin que estava já de volta de Yuuki que pegara o pequeno no colo e abraçava-o, enchendo de beijos e repousara por fim, seu olhar sob o marido de Tsukushi, assentira ao que este fizera o mesmo, meio aborrecido e Tsukushi curiosa, falara.

_Ah, meu marido, Doumyouji Tsukasa…se conhecem?

_Oh, já nos conhecemos…meus pais têm negócios com o Império Doumyouji…com a …- Tsukasa limitara-se a assentir, olhando para a mulher que agora havia entendido.

_Bill Gates é tio dela…por parte de mãe…- Fora a única coisa que Tsukasa dissera no seu tom habitual e fora a vez de Tsukushi abrir imenso a boca, arregalando os olhos, Bill Gates, dono da Microsoft, um dos mais ricos do Mundo? Christina sorrira imenso ao ver sua expressão, controlando o riso que queria dar.

Tsukushi ficara sem graça, ao ver a expressão divertida da outra. Ela era outra princesa herdeira de um Império, mas porque uma herdeira seria a secretária de Yuuki-chan? Bem, era curiosidade para outra altura.

_Bem, hm…Yuuki , seus pais não vieram?

Yuuki suspirara imenso, ao que Christina rira-se imenso, sob o olhar curioso dos Doumyouji.

_Oji-san…achou divertido fazer uma festa de meu retorno e tiveram que ultimar tudo e a Oba-sama…requisitou Oto-san e Oka-san para ajudar e esqueceram da hora do meu vôo, deixando vocês incumbidos, não?

Os Doumyouji trocaram olhares confusos, mas depois sorriram mais leve ainda.

_Em parte sim, eu vinha Yuuki…porque sua mãe me ligou…mas já vínhamos a caminho…

_Sério?

_Sim…

_Porque?

Mal tinha acabado de perguntar, Doumyouji olhara para trás dela, sorrindo mais agora, saindo do pé delas, indo perto de quem havia visto.

_Soujirou…

E ao ouvir esse nome, Yuuki sentia seu coração palpitar mais forte, como se este tivesse esquecido de como bater por muito tempo, sentia seus pés presos no chão, parecia incapaz de mover seu corpo.

_Tsukasa-kun…quanto tempo…- E aquela voz, electrizara o corpo de Yuuki-chan, que tinha o olhar de Tsukushi e Christina sob o seu, mas não notava muito, seu corpo estava tenso.- Onde está Akira?

_Foi chamado por Rui… deve estar chegando… mais ele.

_Como foi a viagem, seu desgraçado? Ligando á ultima da hora, que vale que hoje não tinha reunião importante no Grupo…e viemos buscar…

Soujirou riu-se, notando agora duas presenças, ouvindo Tsukasa falar e sorrira carinhosamente para Tsukushi que retribuirá o cumprimento, vira ao seu lado uma bela mulher que não era Japonesa pelo que notava e voltara- se para as costas da que não se tinha virado ainda, não parecia que conhecia, mas parecia bela a julgar pela traseira.

E quando a vira virar-se, ele acabara de escutar o que Tsukasa estava falando ainda.

_A Yuuki…foi a sua sorte…- Yuuki? Quando encontrara com os belos olhos amendoados de Yuuki, Soujirou só pode surpreender-se e sentia um estranho sentimento de surpresa, ao olhá-la. Antigamente, aqueles olhos sorriam e brilhavam só de o ver, agora era uma estranha seriedade e os olhos estavam opacos, sem nenhum brilho de outrora, mesmo que ela não tivesse mais aquele uniforme do Colegial ou aquele preto da faculdade, como da última vez que a vira. Estava bela, elegante, altiva e tão diferente.

_Yuuki-chan?

Esta tivera que fazer um enorme esforço para reagir, ao ver Nishikado-san após tantos anos, ele estava ainda belo e de arrancar o folego, mas mais maduro fosse de suas expressões ou de seu corpo mais robusto e musculado que depreendia-se das roupas elegantes e finas que vestia. Respondera, depois de notar que provavelmente ficara calada por tempo demais.

_Á quanto tempo, NIshikado-san…

E nesse momento, o olhar deles estava colado como se calculassem exactamente quanto tempo não colocava os olhos um no outro, a seriedade e a estranheza impunham-se em ambos, mas salvaram-se de continuar esse exame pela chegada de Hanazawa Rui e Mimasaka Akira, estes vinham com uma multidão enorme de fãs atrás, que esboçavam gritinhos histéricos de " _F4 esta aqui_ …". Estes ignoraram as fãs e abraçaram o amigo, Tsukushi, Kenshin, Yuuki e conheceram e cumprimentaram Christina que ficara fascinada pelo homem vestido de branco e com cabelos arruivados, com seu ar de mistério, ao que arrancara um subtil sorriso de Yuuki.

_Como foi a viagem, Soujirou?- Perguntara Mimasaka-san, que Yuuki notara que tinha mudanças subtis, vestia menos gigolô e mais sério, tinha os cabelos puxados para trás, sorrindo imenso como sempre, afável que nem ele não existia.

_Boa…- Fora a única palavra que conseguira esboçar, antes de Tsukasa reclamar e falar mal dizendo que ele avisava em cima da hora e entre outros, ao que Tsukushi ralhava com ele e já estavam no meio de uma discussão, sob o olhar atento e nostálgico de Yuuki que tinha o olhar de Christina fixo no seu, ao que virara-se para ela sorrindo de leve.

_Bem pessoal, vamos indo?- Pronunciara-se Yuuki, parando a discussão num instante, ao que todos olharam para ela, Rui por estranho que fosse olhara-a duas vezes e isso fora bem estranho, já que ele nunca reparava em si na realidade, nem trocara palavra mais do que um par de vezes.

_Está certa, Yuuki… Tsukasa…- Seu tom arrastado sugeria que não era para discutir com ela, ao que ele simplesmente não ligava para o que a mulher falava e tentara continuar, ao que Kenshin pedira colo da madrinha, que o segurara.

_Oto-san, Oka-san…sempre assim…-Sussurrara meio aborrecidinho, o pequeno ao que Yuuki dera um sorriso ternurento, beijando a fronte dele e alisando seu cabelo encaracolado.

_É assim que é divertido, não é meu pequeno?- Sussurrara de volta para este, mesmo com dez anos era incrivelmente leve ainda, ele sorrira para ela, assentindo.

No meio do tumulto, a atenção de Soujirou poucas vezes desviara-se de Yuuki , mesmo que não lhe olhasse directamente, esta não notava seu olhar, como ela estava tão mudada? Porque aquela frieza relativamente a ele? Isso o deixava com um sentimento bem estranho, que ele não sabia identificar o que.

Christina notava todo o panorama, observando todos ali, ao que expressara.

_Porque não vamos todos para a festa de boas vindas á Yuuki que a família dela organizou…? A menos, que tenham outros planos…

Todos silenciaram ao ouvi-la, Yuuki tivera vontade de a esganar bem ali, mas limitara-se a arquejar a sobrancelha, olhando-a ao que Christina esboçara um sorridente e calmo sorriso de resposta, a japonesa suspirara longamente, essa era Chris, sempre imprevisível.

_Porque, não? Saudade de uma festa… e Yuuki-chan voltou…- Expressara-se Akira, olhando para Tsukasa e Tsukushi, estes disseram que já tinham confirmado que iam, ao que olhara para Rui e por fim, Soujirou que vira que estava com uma expressão indefinida.

_Porque, não ?- Pronunciara-se por fim este último, que tivera o olhar de Yuuki sob o dele novamente e isso fazia ter ali uma estranha quebra entre ambos, que não soubera definir o que era.

Os outros membros da F4 não perceberam o porque daquele ambiente e nem Tsukushi-chan, mas a Black tinha ideia do que se passava e simplesmente, tinha uma expressão calma e serena ante a situação.

Yuuki sorrira mais, mas seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos, ao que pronunciara, ajeitando Kenshin no seu colo, que ignorava os pedidos da mãe para descer, muito teimosamente.

_Vamos,então…

E assim, todos abandonaram o aeroporto de Narita, indo de encontro a limusine dos Doumyouji em que iam todos do F4 e Tsukushi, enquanto isso, Yuuki olhara para Chris que sorria e chamava o seu próprio chofer com sua limusine, sob o olhar espantado da japonesa.

_Quando chamou?

_Á uma meia hora, minha casa fica perto do aeroporto…

_Oh, entendi…

Kenshin insistia em não sair do colo da madrinha que sorrira animadamente, falando para os Doumyouji.

_Ele vem comigo, nos encontramos na minha casa, sim?

_Na nova residência, Yuuki?

_Sim, a que comprei para meus pais…

_Sim…musoko*, porte-se bem…

_Sim, Oka-san…

E entrando, cada um em seu respectivo veículo, não sem antes de o olhar de Yuuki embater em Nishikado-san que para sua surpresa, a olhava e a tensão não podia ser maior, Soujirou estava curioso demais e iria investigar a fundo, o que tanto havia mudado em Yuuki Matsuoka para reagir assim, principalmente porque isso lhe estava afectando tanto.

 **Notas finais** : ;) deixem vosso feedback! 3

Kiss kiss


End file.
